


Hypothetical Beards

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Grooming, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: "You ever think,Screw it, I'll just grow a beard?"





	Hypothetical Beards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "beard" at [dsc6dsnippets](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org%22).

Ray brandishes the electric shaver, which gives a sickly whir.  Disgusted, he tosses it on the hotel bed in disgust and stands there, barechested and glowering.  I continue polishing my dress boots in silence.  I know from experience that he won’t appreciate it if I offer him my razor.

“You ever think, _Screw it, I’ll just grow a beard_?” he asks, running a palm over his stubbled chin.

“Well, it’s only practical on a long patrol.  But as a ‘fashion statement,’ no.  I find it doesn’t suit me.”

Ray snorts and flashes me a grin.  “You just like that whole clean-cut, square-jawed super-hero look.”

“You haven’t seen me in a beard,” I say.  “But you, on the other hand. . .”

“Me, what?”

“I imagine a beard would make you look. . .distinguished.” 

“Distinguished.”  He wrinkles his nose dubiously.  “Not really the look I’m going for, I gotta say.”

“Perhaps not at your present age,” I allow.  “But in fifteen years or so. . .” 

I picture him with a neat beard, his greying hair as exuberantly styled as ever; settled into a solider, more muscular physique; his eyes winking mischief behind his glasses.  Yes, Ray at fifty will cut rather a fine figure.

“Oh, so you’re saying a beard would make me look old.  Just great.”

I don’t reply, there being little to be gained in arguing the point.

“I guess I’ll just have to go like this,” he says, checking for my reaction to this pronouncement.

I wince, because he expects it, and because three days’ stubble on one’s jaw is inappropriate for a semi-formal dinner.

No matter how oddly appealing I actually happen to find it.


End file.
